


Кровь дракона

by Emily_May



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bestiality, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_May/pseuds/Emily_May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред - не особенно перспективный наследник трона могущественной державы, Дженсен - охотник на драконов. Рутинный ритуал свёл их вместе, смерть разлучила, а любовь вновь вернула друг другу. Ну и, разумеется, без капельки магии не обошлось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кровь дракона

Сумерки медленно опускались на затянутые редколесьем отроги низких пологих гор, и вместе с темнотой приходил холод - наступал неотвратимо, тянулся сырым туманом из низин, стекал льдом с далёких вершин. Джаред поёжился и придвинулся ближе к костру; его знобило. Здесь, в Низинных землях, удушливая жара днём и стужа по ночам были обычным явлением, но привыкнуть к этому, по мнению Джареда, было невозможно. Он отчаянно мёрз после заката и обливался потом с рассветом, злился, бурчал себе под нос и считал оставшиеся мили пути. Его раздражал его молчаливый спутник, бесил проклятый ритуал, не получалось ни смириться, ни разозлиться толком, и всё это выводило из себя.

\- И сколько таких, как я, у тебя было? - с вызовом спросил он, обращаясь к тёмной фигуре по ту сторону костра - просто для того, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать. Дженсен, разумеется, ответит односложно, сыграет в очередной раз в глухую непробиваемую стену. Охотник, блядь. Их там с рождения такими делают, что ли? Высокомерными, холодными, опасными и... очень красивыми.

Дженсен поворошил угли. Капюшон соскользнул с его головы - короткие волосы отливали бронзой. Глубокие тени залегли на лице, уродуя тонкие черты; Джаред прекрасно знал, насколько на самом деле красив тот, кого ему навязали в сопровождающие. Видел его при свете палящего солнца, обнажённого по пояс, с блестящей от пота кожей, видел в сумерках, когда дыхание облачками белого пара вылетало из его безупречно очерченных губ... и бесился. От невозможности высказать ему, Дженсену, в лицо всё, что он, Джаред, о нём думает и чего хочет. О том, что больше всего на свете он хочет послать в преисподнюю весь этот ритуал и никогда не возвращаться в Драгонлейр, сгинуть на пути в Гнездовье - в этих глазах цвета запылённой майской листвы...

Джаред, наследный принц Драгонлейра, отправившийся в ритуальный поход за яйцом дракона, чтобы преподнести его в дар своей невесте, безнадёжно влюбился. С первого взгляда и, как ему казалось, до последнего вздоха. 

Объект его мрачной неразделённой страсти поднял на Джареда глаза и усмехнулся краем губ.

\- Таких, как ты, ни одного. Ты вообще у меня первый, милорд. 

Прозвучало более чем двусмысленно, и у Джареда пересохло в горле. Он опустил взгляд и кашлянул, стараясь скрыть смущение. Жар бросился в лицо, и на мгновение Джаред забыл о леденящем холоде вокруг.

\- Первый раз я был избран для ритуала, милорд, - уточнил Дженсен спокойно. - До сих пор мне приходилось навещать Гнездовье по более ничтожным поводам.

\- Браконьерство, значит, - мрачно сказал Джаред, не поднимая глаз.

\- Охотнику нужно на что-то жить, - пожал плечами Дженсен. - За то, что я провожу тебя в Гнездовье, мне перепадёт пожизненная слава и кое-какая награда посущественнее. Ради этого можно и потерпеть, милорд.

Джаред окончательно почувствовал себя чудовищной, неуклюжей обузой. Нахохлился, протянул ладони к огню, покосился на сгустившийся мрак.

\- Долго ещё? - нарочито грубо поинтересовался он.

\- Пару дней строевым шагом, милорд, - Дженсен говорил серьёзным тоном, но в нём проскакивали нехорошие нотки издёвки. - И потом ещё день пути по равнине до Гнездовья.

\- Говорят... - Джаред сглотнул. - Говорят, в это время года драконы спят. И нам никто... ничто не помешает забрать яйцо.

Дженсен пожал плечами.

\- Всякое бывает, милорд. Но с вашей королевской доблестью нам ни одна тварь не страшна.

Джаред тоскливо отвёл глаза. Не мог же он с ходу признаться Дженсену, что с клинком, пусть и выкованным лучшим оружейником Драгонлейра и освящённым в драгоценной крови дракона, он управляться умеет немногим лучше, чем мальчишка-оруженосец с деревянным мечом. Как-то не думалось в детстве, что придётся рано или поздно жениться, исполнять ритуал и корчить из себя героя... поэтому урокам фехтования Джаред предпочитал книги и наблюдения за звёздами в дальногляд. Слава богам, его заставляли уделять внимание физической подготовке, поэтому мускулы Джаред к двадцати годам всё же нарастил, но драться по-прежнему не умел. Не принц, а одно недоразумение.

А ещё невеста эта... Принцесса из старинного рода Чёрных Воронов, предназначенная ему с детства и по праву рождения. Джаред толком и не разглядел её на пиру, и без того было тоскливо и хотелось сбежать в Книжную Башню, к пыльным фолиантам и тусклым линзам дальногляда. А потом, когда отец провозгласил начало ритуала, и из толпы придворных вышел высокий человек с яркими зелёными глазами, преклонил колено и произнёс слова клятвы, Джаред почувствовал, что всё изменилось. Он смотрел в неподвижное и спокойное лицо охотника, до боли вцепившись в подлокотники трона, и понимал, что готов идти за ним куда угодно. Хоть сейчас, не снимая тяжёлой парадной мантии и венца, сжимавшего лоб как тисками. 

Тогда охотник поклонился и исчез, а Джаред едва слышал бурные овации, едва чувствовал вкус вина и мяса на языке. Мир схлопнулся до этих чёртовых зелёных глаз, обрамлённых девчоночьими ресницами, которые на мужественном лице выглядели... странно. И очень, очень возбуждающе. 

В ту ночь Джаред, очутившись в своих покоях и избавившись от проклятого груза расшитых камнями и золотом одежд, упал на кровать и сделал то, чего не позволял себе очень давно, считая стыдным и недостойным. И вдвойне было стыдно и сладко от того, что Джаред в этот момент думал об охотнике. 

С тех пор ему не было покоя ни днём, ни ночью. Они покинули замок Драгонлейр через три дня, как предписывал обряд, пешком, без доспехов, вооружённые лишь мечами, а Дженсен ещё и коротким кинжалом, пристёгнутым к бедру. Их никто не провожал, но Джаред чувствовал, как сотни глаз впиваются ему в спину, пока за ними не захлопнулись тяжёлые кованые ворота. Начался долгий путь в Гнездовье, и Джаред не был уверен, что доберётся до него в здравом уме.

Если учесть, что герой его мокрых снов, юношеских грёз и прочих романтических мечтаний шёл от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки, делил с ним хлеб и кров и постоянно молчал. Да и о чём, скажите на милость, можно было разговаривать высокородному принцу, наследнику самой крупной империи Срединных земель, и охотнику без рода и племени, из касты тех, о ком не говорят без нужды. Джаред мучился дурацкой гордостью, страдал молча и любовался исподтишка, а Дженсену, казалось, вообще было плевать - шёл себе и шёл, чётко печатая шаг, и насвистывал иногда не знакомые Джареду мелодии. И только в первую ночь, когда они остановились на постоялом дворе на самой границе Драгонлейра и Низинных земель, Дженсен открыл рот, чтобы сказать:

\- Я лягу снаружи, милорд.

Снаружи - означало узкий деревянный топчан перед дверью комнаты, где разместился Джаред. Принц покраснел, потом побледнел, потом проглотил ком какой-то детской обиды и смолчал. Улёгся на широченное ложе, устланное шкурами, на котором могли с лёгкостью уместиться трое и ни разу за ночь не встретиться, и заморгал в потолок. Нет, а чего он, скажите на милость, ожидал? Что охотник с порога кинется на него в порыве неземной страсти и разделит с ним не только кров, но и постель? Да с какой стати этому Дженсену вообще обращать на него внимание, на нескладного дылду, который не может связать двух слов и всё время злится не пойми на что? Может, он вообще не из “этих”...

Что самое интересное, Джаред себя “этим” не считал, несмотря на своё влечение к Дженсену. Он был твёрдо уверен, что этот случай - из рук вон, исключение из правил, и девушки ему нравятся больше. Правда, за все его двадцать лет девушек можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки: дочь конюшего в пятнадцать лет, элитная шлюха в семнадцать и придворная дама год назад, по большой пьяни. Всё остальное время у Джареда занимали звёзды и книги. Пока не закрутилась эта свистопляска со свадьбой, ритуалом и Дженсеном.

Дни потянулись унылые, похожие друг на друга, как две песчинки в пустыне. Чем дальше они продвигались на юг, тем жарче становилось днём и холоднее ночью. Возделанные поля и зелёные островки лесов уступали место скалистым плато и пустынным песчаным равнинам, где за много вёрст вокруг было не сыскать человеческого жилья. Дженсен по-прежнему отмалчивался или отвечал односложно, чем выводил Джареда из себя.

\- Почему ты со мной не разговариваешь? - не выдержал он, когда они в очередной раз устроились на ночлег в сухом редколесье на склоне невысокой безымянной горы. Дженсен чиркнул кремнем, разводя костёр, сумрачно глянул на Джареда из-под капюшона плаща.

\- Не думаю, что тебе будет интересно со мной, милорд, - ровно сказал он.

\- Позволь мне самому решать, что мне интересно! - взвился Джаред и словил призрачную бледную улыбку.

\- Как скажешь, милорд. Слушаю тебя.

И выжидательно склонил голову, чёрт зеленоглазый, пряча ухмылку в уголках мягких губ. Джаред едва не завыл от бессильной злости, отвернулся, понимая, что выглядит посмешищем, закутался в плащ и улёгся на твёрдую холодную землю. Ему почудилось, что Дженсен за его спиной усмехнулся негромко, но понадеялся, что это обман слуха.

Но, как ни странно, с того дня Дженсен начал разговаривать. Сначала он напевал - голос у него, кстати, был достоин барда: мягкий, чуть глуховатый, бархатный... Потом рассказал какую-то байку про драконов, и Джаред поймал себя на том, что слушает, открыв рот. Потом ни с того, ни с сего выдал Джареду анекдот из Вышеземья, довольно смешной, и Джаред даже посмеялся немного, пока не спохватился и не нацепил маску высокомерной заносчивости. Но Дженсен, казалось, даже не заметил.

А потом случился этот разговор, из которого Джаред понял, что Дженсен вовсе не в восторге от своего навязанного королём путешествия, точно так же, как и сам Джаред. С одной стороны это их сближало, что ни говори, но с другой - Джаред понимал, что Дженсену ни хрена не нужно, кроме как поскорее закончить опостылевший ритуал и вернуться домой, в Вышеземье. Драконы ему были не нужны, наследный принц - тем более. Никто не виноват в том, что из всех охотников Драгонлейра королевский совет выбрал именно его.

Джаред покусал губы, нахохлился. Разговор свернулся сам собой, становилось всё холоднее. Луна выплыла из-за гребня горы, низкая, тяжёлая, налитая мертвенным светом. Звёзды казались близкими и чересчур яркими.

\- Сегодня Ночь Волка, - вдруг сказал Дженсен, когда Джаред уже начал дремать. - Самая холодная ночь в Низинных землях, когда Великий Волк выходит на охоту и остужает мир своим дыханием. В Вышеземье так же говорят про Ворона. 

\- М-м, - буркнул Джаред, ёжась под плащом. - То есть завтра мы уже не рискуем сдохнуть от холода?

\- Не думаю, что ты почувствуешь разницу, милорд. Глотни-ка.

Джаред машинально поймал брошенную ему фляжку. Лицо Дженсена в отсветах костра выглядело удивительно живым и тёплым, глаза искрились, на губах играла вполне дружелюбная улыбка. Джаред кисло улыбнулся в ответ и осторожно поднёс фляжку ко рту. В нос шибануло чем-то терпким, смесью трав и спирта с примесью странного запаха, который Джаред опознать не сумел.

\- Пей, милорд. Станет теплее.

Джаред пожал плечами и сделал глоток. Потом ещё один. Вкус был... странный. Горько-сладкий, густой, пряный, острый. По телу побежало тепло, тонкими ручейками растекаясь по закоченевшим конечностям. Эффект был слишком быстрый для обычного крепкого вина, и Джаред, сделав ещё один добрый глоток, кинул фляжку Дженсену, утёр губы и спросил:

\- Что это за пойло?

Дженсен фыркнул.

\- Просто вино с пряностями, милорд. И капелька драконьей крови.

Джаред поперхнулся и закашлялся. 

\- Ты что? - выдавил он. - Это ж яд! 

\- Кровь самки - яд, - спокойно подтвердил Дженсен, прикладывая фляжку к губам. - Кровь самца в умеренных дозах - отличное средство для укрепления тела и духа. Ты же должен был учить историю драконов, милорд... Все благородные лорды Драгонлейра с пелёнок знают об этих бестиях всё.

Джареду стало стыдно. Не мог же он признаться, что увлекался совершенно иными книгами - о звёздах, например, или далёких землях, населённых странными существами... Драконы казались чем-то скучным и обыденным, о них действительно знали все - от детишек простолюдинов до членов королевкой крови - но это знание густо смешивалось с невероятными легендами и слухами, потому что одно дело - знать, и совсем другое - видеть. Джаред ещё бы лет сто прожил, не видя этих тварей, но судьба распорядилась иначе.

\- Скажи, - помолчав, спросил он. - А они... какие? Я только в книгах видел. На картинках, - добавил он и густо покраснел.

Дженсен плотнее закутался в плащ и задумчиво уставился в огонь.

\- Ну как тебе сказать, милорд... Разные бывают. Размером с три твоих замка и величиной с твою ладонь. Огнём дышат только самцы, самки пускают в ход когти и крылья. Я много драконов повидал, милорд, и многих убил. Ради шкуры, ради огнедышащей железы, крыльев, зубов... - Он говорил, не сводя взгляда с пламени, и Джаред заворожённо наблюдал за его лицом, затаив дыхание. - Меня нанимали торговцы Срединных земель, Драгонлейра, Вышеземья, островов... Многие знатные лорды носят плащи из драконьих шкур, добытых мной. Правитель острова Манта пьёт вино из чаши, сделанной из зуба дракона. - Дженсен помедлил и полез за пазуху; Джаред, широко раскрыв глаза, смотрел, как ныряет под плащ его ладонь и вытягивает на свет небольшой флакон на кожаном шнурке. Сквозь толстое стекло проступала кровавая чернота, пожирая свет огня.

\- Драконья кровь, - сказал Дженсен. Джаред заворожённо протянул руку, и Дженсен, привстав, вложил в его ладонь пузырёк, нагретый теплом тела... и, может быть, силой той тёмной жидкости, заточённой внутри. Джаред погладил толстое стекло большим пальцем, вскинул глаза на Дженсена.

\- А что будет... - он прочистил горло. - Что будет, если выпить вот это всё? Целиком?

\- Ты умрёшь, милорд, - сказал Дженсен. - Сгоришь изнутри.

\- Я так и думал почему-то... - Джаред поёжился и вернул флакон. Дженсен бережно спрятал его за пазуху и протянул руки к огню.

\- Давай спать, милорд, - сказал он негромко. - Завтра долгий переход.

Джаред улёгся лицом к костру, сунул руку под голову, поджал ноги. Дженсен сидел, сгорбившись, глядя в огонь. 

\- Тебе жалко их было? - вдруг спросил Джаред, глядя в лицо Дженсена сквозь дрожащий жаркий воздух, поднимающийся над углями.

Дженсен поднял голову и встретился с ним глазами.

\- Нет, - ровно сказал он. - Я же охотник. Я не приучен жалеть тех, кого должен убить.

\- Врёшь, - пробормотал Джаред. Дженсен смотрел на него немигающим взглядом огромных глаз, в глубине которых, как в недрах флакона с драконьей кровью, переливались огненные змейки.

\- Спи, милорд, - сказал он спокойно. - И не воображай себе то, чего нет на самом деле.

***

Джаред проснулся от невыносимой ломоты в теле и адской жары - солнце едва показалось над кромкой гор, но пекло так, что молодой наследник почувствовал себя пирогом на раскалённой печи. Дженсен уже встал и увязывал вещи: привычно голый по пояс, в намотанной на голову тряпице и холщовых штанах. “Ночные” вещи занимали два тяжёлых узла, и Джаред, представив, что сейчас им с этим барахлом предстоит тащиться много миль по полуденной жаре, недовольно застонал.

\- Вставай, милорд, - Дженсен бесцеремонно кинул в него кожаный бурдюк с водой, и Джаред, щурясь на солнце, промочил горло. Выпутался под плащом из толстой куртки и штанов, ругаясь на свою проклятую стеснительность, кое-как натянул лёгкие тканые штаны и, подумав, накинул ещё и рубаху. Отчего-то являться пред светлые очи Дженсена голым по пояс не хотелось. 

\- Помыться бы, - сказал он, почёсываясь и повязывая на голову кусок ткани. - Как думаешь, найдём мы до заката какую-нибудь речку? Или озеро? Я не лордом себя чувствую, а каким-то свинопасом.

Дженсен хмыкнул, взваливая на плечо тюк со скарбом.

\- Возможно. В семи милях отсюда, если на восток, есть небольшое озеро. Но это придётся крюка дать, милорд.

\- Пошли, - распорядился Джаред. - Не могу больше, зудит всё.

\- Я думал, ты хочешь поскорее разделаться со всем этим, милорд, - глаза Дженсена смеялись. - А так твой триумф отложится ещё на день.

\- В преисподнюю твой триумф, - огрызнулся Джаред, поудобнее устраивая на спине тяжёлый тюк. 

Дженсен не обманул. Через пару часов изнурительного марш-броска по скалистой местности, где даже деревья стали похожи на скрюченные сухие когти, они вышли к небольшой лощине. С камней срывался небольшой водопад, стекая в круглое озерцо, обрамлённое кудрявыми зелёными кустами, и Джаред блаженно заморгал.

\- Говорят, эта вода течёт сюда под землёй из недр Гнездовья, - нарушил молчание Дженсен; он выглядел уставшим, мускулистая грудь блестела от пота. Джаред покосился на него и быстро облизнул губы. Поклажа внезапно показалась слишком тяжёлой.

\- Это опасно? - поинтересовался он.

\- Надеюсь, нет, милорд. Но лучше не пить.

\- И не собирался, - Джарел стряхнул с плеч тюк и принялся спускаться в лощину, на ходу сдирая промокшую от пота рубаху. Дженсен последовал за ним. Вода в озерце была зелёной, пронизанной солнцем, жара здесь не казалась такой уж зверской, и Джаред блаженно улыбнулся, тряхнув волосами.

\- Спорим, что я быстрее доплыву до водопада? - неожиданно заявил он и прикусил язык, ругая себя за дурацкое ребячество, но Дженсен, слегка повернув голову, усмехнулся.

\- Я бы не был настолько уверен в себе, милорд.

И, скинув на землю поклажу, одним гибким движением стянул с бёдер штаны, державшиеся на узком кожаном ремешке.

Джаред вспыхнул и тут же отвёл глаза. Увиденное мельком насмерть впечаталось в память - узкие светлые бёдра, рыжие волоски в паху и... чёрт. Джаред сделал вид, что возится с собственными штанами, пальцы путались в завязках, а мысли - в хаотических воспоминаниях. “Приношу тебе клятву на крови Великого Дракона, милорд Джаред, и клянусь неотступно сопровождать и защищать тебя на пути, овеянным взмахом драконьего крыла...”. “Я не приучен жалеть тех, кого должен убивать”. “Я не был бы настолько уверен в себе”... И быстрый взгляд зелёных глаз, движение ловких пальцев, бёдер... 

Джареда словно оглушило. Он стоял красный, пытался справиться со штанами, в паху горело, а Дженсен, смерив его нечитаемым взглядом, прошёл мимо и ступил в воду. Перед мутным взглядом Джареда мелькнула гладкая широкая спина и подтянутая задница, а потом всё взорвалось в облаке радужных брызг, и Дженсен нырнул в зелёный омут.

\- Так нечестно! - крикнул Джаред вслед, мучительно краснея.

Дженсен вынырнул, тряхнул волосами. Солнце играло на них - мокрых, торчащих иголками, слишком коротких по неписаной моде Срединных земель. 

\- Долго ждать, милорд? - поинтересовался он, сплюнув воду.

Джаред яростно содрал с себя проклятые штаны, едва не упал, прыгая на одной ноге и отчего-то прикрывая пах. Вода оказалась приятно прохладной и слегка облегчила тянущий жар в низу живота. За пару гребков он оказался рядом с Дженсеном и замер, шевеля руками, чтобы удержаться на плаву.

\- Не запыхался, милорд? - насмешливо спросил Дженсен. Его глаза сверкали, улыбкой можно было ослепить.

\- На счёт “три”, - буркнул Джаред, стараясь не смотреть на него, но получалось из рук вон плохо.

Они сорвались одновременно, и Джаред, охваченный злым азартом, даже вырвался вперёд, но на последних футах Дженсен сделал мощный рывок и, словно играючи, обогнал наследного принца, влетев под струи текущей из недр скалы воды. И оттуда засмеялся, взмахнув рукой - размытый золотистый силуэт за прозрачной завесой. 

Джаред от досады едва не ушёл на дно. Подплыл, глянул в смеющиеся глаза цвета озёрной воды, буркнул:

\- Никакого уважения к королевской крови.

Дженсен тут же перестал смеяться.

\- Если для тебя уважение - это трусость, милорд, то извини, я не привык.

Джаред уцепился за скалу, нащупал опору и встал, позволяя воде свободно омывать тело. Здесь, за прохладной завесой водопада, казалось, царил другой мир - где не было места палящему солнцу и ледяной луне, и драконов здесь тоже не было, ни единого, и только они вдвоём, принц Джаред и охотник Дженсен... 

\- Ты победил, - сказал Джаред, найдя в себе силы не отвести взгляда от Дженсена. - Проси что хочешь.

Охотник вскинул бровь.

\- Такого уговора не было, милорд. А если бы победил ты? Что мог бы дать тебе я, простой охотник на драконов?

Джаред мотнул головой.

\- Неважно. Ты победил, ты и проси. Денег? Вернёмся, я тебе лично золота отсыплю столько, сколько увезёт твой конь. Дом в Драгонлейре? Могу устроить, и титул ещё... чтобы при дворе... - Он смешался, по изумлённому и недоверчиво-весёлому взгляду Дженсена поняв, что порет чушь.

\- Послушай, милорд, - фыркнул тот, - ты, видно, перегрелся совсем.

Джаред поджал губы, отцепился от скалы и нырнул в зелёный поток. Вот так всегда... начнёшь говорить вроде бы по делу, а потом скатываешься в такую хрень, что и вспомнить стыдно. Никакой из него, Джареда, оратор... и король тоже, наверное, никакой. Ответственности за страну и трон он не чувствует, жениться не жаждет, и вообще... Может быть, он и живым-то из этой заварушки с драконами не выйдет. Даже если Дженсен всё время будет рядом, всякое может случиться, охотник сам говорил.

Да, может оно и к лучшему.

Джаред, злющий на весь мир, выбрался из воды и поплёлся к своей одежде. Надевать пропылённые потные вещи на чистое тело не хотелось, но делать было нечего - Дженсен маячил в угрожающей близости. Джаред проворно обернул бёдра рубахой наподобие набедренной повязки, подцепил штаны и поморщился. И тут же шарахнулся в сторону, когда Дженсен прошёл мимо, едва не задев его плечом. Восхитительно голый и без единой капли смущения. 

\- Предлагаю постирать одежду здесь, милорд, - сказал он, подхватывая с земли свои штаны. - Пока она сохнет, мы передохнём и поедим. До ночи привалов не будет.

Джаред смог выдавить лишь невразумительное мычание, которое Дженсен счёл за знак согласия. И пока охотник невозмутимо полоскал свои штаны, стоя по колено в воде и являя взору Джареда свой великолепный тыл, несчастный наследник никак не мог собраться с духом, чтобы присоединиться к нему. Когда Дженсен закончил и обернулся, Джаред тут же зачастил:

\- Мне... я... мне надо отойти. Очень надо. Я быстро. 

Дженсен даже не дрогнул.

\- Давай свою одежду, милорд. Я помогу.

Джаред молча, заливаясь краской, сунул охотнику пыльный ком и шмыгнул в кусты. Привалился к невысокому кривому дереву, сглотнул, скрипнул зубами. Неужели Дженсен не видит, что с ним творится? А если видит... то почему никак не реагирует? Насмехается? Ждёт? Как прочитать этот взгляд из-под густых ресниц, как распознать, что кроется за этой улыбкой, за наклоном головы, движениями сильного стройного тела?... Желание подразнить... или изощрённая издёвка? Не зря же он совершенно не стесняется Джареда, выставляет себя словно напоказ, сверкает голой задницей перед потеющим от вожделения принцем... Хотя чёрт их разберёт, этих вышеземельцев, может, у них вообще принято нагишом разгуливать... 

\- Эй, милорд! - донёсся до Джареда голос охотника. - Ты там не уснул?

Джаред обречённо вышел из зелёного убежища, прикрывая срамное место ладонями, сложенными лодочкой. Не успел он опомниться, как в грудь ему ударился комок ткани.

\- Чистая, - заверил Дженсен, и Джаред сноровисто обмотал бёдра, сразу почувствовав себя увереннее. Сам Дженсен по-прежнему был голый - раскладывал на траве выстиранную одежду и, кажется, напевал себе под нос. Джаред пялился как заворожённый - на сильную мускулистую спину, плавные изгибы ягодиц и бёдер, ловкие движения красивых крупных рук... И спохватился лишь тогда, когда его импровизированная набедренная повязка едва не слетела от мощного прилива возбуждения.

\- Ой, - тихо прошептал он и прижал руками оттопырившиеся складки. Дженсен, слава богам, ничего не заметил - стоял спиной, рылся в походном мешке, чем-то звякал. Джаред отвернулся и бездумно уставился на водопад, приказывая своему телу успокоиться. Он даже попробовал думать о чём-нибудь неприятном, например, о дурацких уроках танцев в замке Драгонлейр или о кровавой охоте на вепря на каждый праздник осени, но мысли, как по волшебству, то и дело возвращались к Дженсену. А это, ясно дело, охлаждению не способствовало.

\- Милорд? - вторгся в его переживания проклятый зеленоглазый охотник. - Обед готов.

Джаред неохотно обернулся. Дженсен сидел на траве, слава богам, накинув на колени край плаща, и резал сыр, ловко орудуя кинжалом. Рядом живописно красовались остатки хлеба, вяленое мясо, бурдюк с водой и маленький мех с вином. Джаред осторожно подошёл и сел поодаль, избегая смотреть на Дженсена.

\- Ешь, милорд. Дорога будет долгая.

Охотник с аппетитом вгрызся в мясо, запил вином. Джаред подцепил кусочек сыра, но кусок не лез в горло. Он без энтузиазма пожевал, проглотил и попил воды. 

\- Милорд?

\- М? - Джаред не поднимал глаз.

\- Что случилось? На тебе лица нет.

Джаред моментально смешался, чувствуя, как предательски вспыхивают щёки.

\- Нет, ничего. Просто... перегрелся. 

\- Но здесь не так жарко, - Дженсен отложил хлеб и флягу, придвинулся ближе, и не успел Джаред шарахнуться в сторону, прохладная ладонь охотника коснулась его лба. - Ты весь горишь, милорд.

\- Я...

Дженсен нахмурился.

\- Неужели это драконья кровь? - пробормотал он. - Странно... я добавил в вино ровно столько, сколько нужно...

\- Нет! - вдруг завопил Джаред, сбрасывая руку Дженсена и отодвигаясь назад. - Это не кровь... это... это... Блядь, Дженсен, это хрень какая-то, вот что это! И не трогай меня уже, хватит!

Охотник таращился на него во все глаза, словно дерево вдруг заговорило. Голый, золотистый и невозможно прекрасный. Идеальный. Таких не бывает. Джаред сглотнул и уронил голову на руки, обхватив колени. 

\- Милорд...

\- Заткнись. Помолчи, ладно? Я дурак.

\- Дурак, - вдруг легко согласился Дженсен и внезапно положил тяжёлую ладонь на шею Джареда, под мокрые завитки волос. Джаред вздрогнул, попытался вывернуться, но охотник держал крепко. Чуть перебирал пальцами, лаская, и словно думал о чём-то. Так удерживают строптивых животных, вдруг подумал Джаред, и от этой мысли бросило в дрожь.

\- Почему я дурак? - пробормотал он, плавясь под этой твёрдой, но нежной рукой.

\- Потому что воображаешь то, чего нет, - сказал Дженсен где-то над ухом. - И пытаешься отрицать то, что есть.

Джаред встрепенулся, хотел было запротестовать, но у него ничего не получилось, потому что Дженсен вдруг потянулся к нему и легко коснулся губами его губ. Такой... почти невинный поцелуй, нежный, как пёрышко, который прекратился, едва начавшись. Джаред хлопнул глазами, длинно выдохнул и уставился на Дженсена в священном ужасе, смешанном с восторгом.

\- И давно это с тобой, милорд? - охотник рассматривал Джареда внимательно, удерживая за шею, словно тот собирался дать стрекача.

\- Что?... Ты?... Как увидел, ещё тогда... - забормотал Джаред, замирая от щекотки внутри. - Я ещё подумал, быть такого не может, не бывает таких, как ты, правда... А потом... не мог сказать. Думал, ты... ты...

\- Тихо, милорд, - прошептал Дженсен, обрывая бессвязную речь ошалевшего Джареда. - Я всё понял. 

И сделал что-то такое, очень быстрое, в результате чего Джаред оказался распластан на мягкой траве, а Дженсен лежал на нём сверху, тяжёлый и чертовски горячий, и целовал - по-настоящему. Его язык был тёплым, слюна отдавала вином, а губы казались прохладными, словно он пил из родника. И этот поцелуй, и пальцы Дженсена в волосах Джареда, и тяжесть его тела, и твёрдость между ног, и мелкая дрожь, и учащённое дыхание - всё это казалось невероятным. Ненастоящим. Каким-то пустынным мороком, который растворяется бесследно, стоит к нему приблизиться.

И Джаред запаниковал. Вцепился в плечи Дженсена, вздёрнул голову, жадно вернул поцелуй, прижался всем телом, не оставляя ни малейшего просвета, оплёл ногами и потёрся с жалобным хнычущим стоном. Дженсен напрягся, как струна, непроизвольно двинул бёдрами, вжимаясь плотнее, уронил голову на плечо Джареда, прошептал в шею:

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь этого, милорд? 

\- Не называй... меня... милордом, - яростно выдохнул Джаред и потянулся к губам охотника.

Это был первый раз в недолгой любовной карьере Джареда, наследного принца Драгонлейра, когда всё закончилось позорно быстро - Дженсен, продолжая жарко целовать его, спустился от губ к шее, провёл тяжёлыми горячими ладонями по рукам Джареда, стиснул плечи, прикусил кожу на груди, жёстко, до красноты, и медленно стёк вниз. Джаред едва дышал, мелко глотая воздух, дрожал и пытался не стонать в голос - не получалось, хотелось скулить, орать, требовать возможного и невозможного... Дженсен усмехнулся, когда Джаред выгнулся дугой, подсунул ладони под напряжённые ягодицы и медленно, не сводя глаз с раскрасневшегося, одуревшего от страсти и восторга лица наследного принца, вобрал в рот его член.

Два движения языком вдоль ствола - и Джаред заорал, кончая до искр перед глазами, до судорог в бёдрах, до хруста в выгнувшемся позвоночнике, выплёскиваясь во влажное тепло умелого рта. Лицо Дженсена - яркие губы, сверкающие зелёные глаза, влажные волосы, прилипшие ко лбу, - поплыло в блаженном тумане куда-то вверх, закрыло солнце, огненный ореол окружил тёмные очертания головы и плеч охотника, и Джаред зажмурился до слёз, не в силах пошевелиться.

Его выжали досуха. Выдоили, как винный мех. Он был пуст и абсолютно, безмерно счастлив.

\- Тш-ш, - раздался мягкий хрипловатый голос, и палец коснулся щеки Джареда, стирая что-то мокрое. - Не волнуйся так, милорд, а то я решу, что твой разум мне дороже...

\- Не называй меня милордом... - прошептал Джаред, улыбаясь.

...И когда восхитительное ощущение чего-то жаркого и тягучего заполнило его изнутри вместе с болью, которая превратилась в наслаждение, вместе с дыханием Дженсена на губах, отдающим терпкой сладостью, вместе с его хриплым и сорванным: “Джаред...” - Джаред понял, что в его тело вместе с семенем охотника влилась какая-то тёмная, властная, жестокая сила - запульсировала в жилах, заполнила их жарким, густым сиянием. И когда он распахнул веки, задыхаясь от собственного крика, он увидел золотисто-алый отблеск, исчезающий в глубине зелёных глаз Дженсена.

Как взмах чешуйчатого крыла, отразившего пылающий свет закатного солнца.

## ***

  
На закате, когда Гнездовье уже обозначилось на горизонте массивной тёмной громадой, напоминающей спящего дракона, они расположились в небольшой пещерке на пологом склоне. Дженсен развёл костёр, поманил к себе Джареда. Дыхание спуталось влажными полосками пара, губы обожгло холодом, завтра наверняка потрескаются, обветрятся... плевать. Под двумя плащами было тепло в обнимку, вино, в которое Дженсен капнул драконьей крови, приятно грело изнутри. Джаред не понимал - то ли он действительно захмелел, то ли древняя магия крылатых существ растекалась по его телу, заставляя чувствовать себя лёгким и счастливым. Дженсен был рядом - он оберегал его, выполняя свой обет, и обнимал его, следуя зову сердца. Джаред хотел верить, что охотник не просто пожалел его, влюблённого и отчаянного, но Дженсен молчал, а спрашивать не хотелось.

После ухода с озера они почти не разговаривали. И Дженсен снова насвистывал одному ему знакомые мелодии, но теперь в этом обоюдном молчании было уютно. Несколько портило ощущение эйфории мысль о неминуемом финале путешествия, но пока опасностью и не пахло, Джареду дышалось легко и сладко. И когда Дженсен вдруг остановился, притянул его к себе и поцеловал, Джаред понял, что ни за какие сокровища мира не сможет променять этого человека, по прихоти королей вошедшего в его жизнь. 

Где-то там, на краю сознания маячил свадебный ритуал, но Джаред был готов идти за Дженсеном не то что за яйцом дракона - на край света. При условии, что вернутся они вместе. И Джаред почти решился сказать отцу, что не собирается жениться, а яйцо пусть невеста забирает себе в качестве утешения. Это, разумеется, означало бы большой скандал и пожизненную ненависть всей королевской родни, но по закону, если наследный принц складывал с себя полномочия, ему никто не вправе был запретить это сделать. Джареду грозило изгнание в Вышеземье, подальше от Драгонлейра, его имя вычёркивалось из родовых книг, а портреты снимались со стен. На престол всходил ближайший родственник по отцовской линии, а опального наследника запрещалось поминать всуе. 

И это оказалось неожиданно легко принять. Джаред чуть не засмеялся, когда осознал, что в случае отречения его путь ляжет в Вышеземье, он станет свободным человеком, он будет жить с Дженсеном... И он даже не задумывался о том, что скажет на всё это сам Дженсен.

Собственно говоря, это внезапное решение сделало весь их поход бессмысленным. Кому теперь нужен этот дурацкий ритуал и дурацкие драконы, когда Джаред раздумал связывать свою дальнейшую судьбу с Драгонлейром? А звёзды и книги... они и в Вышеземье звёзды и книги. И никуда не денутся. 

Он притёрся плечом к Дженсену, зябко поёжившись. Тот мягко погладил его по спине, глядя в костёр. 

\- О чём думаешь? - хрипло спросил Джаред, повернув голову и глядя на чётко очерченный профиль охотника, озарённый пламенем.

Дженсен ответил не сразу, но его слова теплом отозвались в сердце Джареда.

\- О тебе, милорд.

\- Дженсен, я просил... Ну пожалуйста... Не называй меня милордом, ну какой я тебе теперь милорд? - Джаред засмеялся тихо, потёрся щекой о крепкое плечо охотника. - Хочу быть как ты. Свободным.

\- Ты волен поступать, как хочешь, ми... Джаред. Ты наследник Драгонлейра, в тебе течёт кровь великих королей.

\- Это-то как раз и не делает меня свободным, Дженсен. Но теперь что-то изменилось. Во мне, внутри. - Джаред прикусил губу и уставился в огонь, пляшущий у ног. - После того, как мы... ну... Как всё произошло. Как будто я стал... другим. 

\- Ты первый раз позволил мужчине приласкать тебя, - проговорил Дженсен ровно. - Это многое меняет.

\- Да нет... не в этом дело. То есть, наверное, в этом, но не совсем. Дженсен, я сейчас одну штуку спрошу, ты только ответь, ладно? Честно ответь, хорошо? 

И не дожидаясь реакции, выпалил:

\- Ты приворожил меня, да? Драконья кровь... она же волшебная, так в книгах пишут. У неё много свойств, и иногда одна капля согревает, две - усыпляют, а три - заставляют влюбиться без памяти. Ты мне всегда... очень нравился, Дженсен, я говорил... но сейчас это что-то такое запредельное, я тебя отпустить не могу и не хочу, я хочу с тобой - куда бы ты ни шёл, всегда...

Он запнулся, покраснел и отвернулся, прикрыв ладонью рот. Дженсен смотрел на него странно, словно не узнавал.

\- Зачем мне это, милорд? - тихо сказал он, но что-то в его голосе заставило Джареда подумать отчего-то о фальшивой нотке в безупречной игре музыканта. Он резко повернулся, неуклюже обхватил Дженсена за плечи, заставил смотреть в глаза.

\- Значит, тут что-то другое... Какая-то магия, точно. Зачем ты пьёшь драконью кровь, Дженсен? Только для того, чтобы согреться? 

\- Милорд...

\- Джаред!

\- Джаред... - Дженсен распахнул глаза, тёмно-зелёные, с золотистыми крапинками на радужке, и Джаред снова увидел тот странный огненный отблеск в их глубине, который на миг превратил обычный взгляд в немигающий взор неведомого существа. - Я не уверен, что ты хочешь знать всю правду. Прошу тебя... 

\- Нет, это я прошу, - губы Джареда сжались в тонкую линию. - Я приказываю, если хочешь... Последний раз, как король Драгонлейра, которым мне не быть... Расскажи мне всё, Дженсен. 

Дженсен вздохнул, и обжигающее дыхание коснулось губ Джареда. Слишком горячее, едва отдающее знакомым уже запахом: раскалённый металл, жар кузнечного горна, подёрнутые тлением угли. 

\- Хорошо, ми... Джаред, - сказал он. - Не по воле короля я говорю тебе это, но по велению своего сердца. Ты всё равно узнал бы рано или поздно, Джаред, наследник Драгонлейра. - Дженсен медленно моргнул, а когда густые ресницы взметнулись вверх, Джаред от неожиданности подался назад: знакомая зелень уступила место расплавленному золоту, зрачок стал узким и длинным, прорезав радужку сверху вниз, как у кошки. Сердце прыгнуло к горлу, да там и осталось. 

\- Ты... ты... - силился сказать Джаред, но не мог. Руки, обнимавшие его, внезапно превратились в стальные оковы.

\- Дракон, - проговорил Дженсен спокойно. - И ты единственный, кто смог снять с меня проклятие охотника.

***

Сотни лет назад Стая Краснокрылых одержала победу в битве за власть над Гнездовьем - её противниками выступили драконы рода Огненноголовых, к которому принадлежал Дженсен - сын Владыки Огня, покровителя стаи. Победители безжалостно уничтожили всех побеждённых, за исключением нескольких самок и детёнышей, которых забрали в рабство - прислуживать Краснокрылым, рожать новых рабов, сторожить кладку и добывать еду для Стаи в далёких и опасных Туманных горах, что к югу за Гнездовьем. Многие Огненноголовые погибли от голода и увечий, нанесённых безжалостными владыками Гнездовья, оставшиеся в живых медленно умирали от истощения и усталости. Все, кроме Дженсена.

Его воспитывали с младенчества - по замыслу Краснокрылых самый сильный, самый красивый и самый благородный дракон из враждебного рода должен был вырасти, ничего не ведая о судьбе своей семьи, и влить новую кровь в племя Краснокрылых, славящихся не только своей жестокостью, но и крайним уродством. И Дженсен рос, ничего не замечая, пока старая самка-рабыня не открыла ему глаза - из мести или, быть может, из жалости... 

В гневе он оказался страшен, но магия Краснокрылых оказалась сильнее. Дженсена обратили в человека и изгнали из Гнездовья - почему его не убили, оставалось загадкой, но факт есть факт: изощрённое проклятие сделало из сильного дракона слабого человека, которому только одно могло вернуть драконий облик...

Дженсен добрался до Вышеземья, поселился в уединённой пещере в скале и стал лелеять план мести, попутно не оставляя надежды снять проклятие. Сколько вышеземельцев перебывало за сотни лет в его постели - перечесть было невозможно, но ни один из них не подошёл. Став охотником, Дженсен возвращался в Гнездовье, мстил, как умел, запасся драконьей кровью, без которой чувствовал себя слабым и больным, и втихаря опаивал ею своих бесконечных любовников и любовниц, в надежде, что магия сработает. Но нет - влюблялись в него постоянно, и без всякой крови, а толку не было.

Значит, решил Дженсен, древнее поверье врёт. И не в любви тут дело. 

Это существенно осложняло поиски того, кто смог бы снять проклятие. Дженсен виртуозно научился владеть как мечом и кинжалом, так и искусством любви, но ни то, ни другое не превращало его в дракона. Он знал, что где-то в мире есть человек, который вернёт ему прежний облик, но на его поиски могла уйти вечность.

А Дженсен не был бессмертным.

И очень хотел вернуться таким, каким его ещё не видели Краснокрылые, и отомстить как следует. 

Однажды, сидя в одной из таверен Драгонлейра и без особой охоты попивая кислое кринийское, Дженсен услышал, что королю нужен охотник - для свадебного ритуала, связанного с походом в Гнездовье. Таверна гудела: десятки мужчин самого разного возраста и достатка, от оборванцев до мелких лордов, жаждали попасть в замок и доказать, что именно они достойны сопроводить сына короля в опасное путешествие. Успешный поход обещал пожизненную славу, деньги и, при желании, титул. Дженсен сидел в углу, слушал и размышлял.

В конце концов он ничего не терял. Рутинный визит в Гнездовье, разве что с небольшой обузой в лице наследного принца. От безделья и отчаяния скулы сводило, поэтому как только забрезжил рассвет, Дженсен явился в замок одним из первых претендентов.

И без лишних слов предъявил доказательство своей состоятельности - зуб дракона, одного из мелких Краснокрылых, убитых им в первый раз. Хороший зуб, размером с руку взрослого мужчины. 

Остальные претенденты похвалялись разве что на словах, поэтому неудивительно, что Дженсен был избран.

Чеканя шаг, он вошёл в пиршественный зал, чувствуя на себе пристальные взгляды вельмож, скользнул глазами по помосту, где сидел король, укутанная в вуаль невеста и наследный принц, прямой как палка, облачённый в расшитый бархат, и преклонил колено.

А когда поднялся, встретился взглядом с зеленовато-карими, чуть раскосыми глазами, затенёнными густой каштановой чёлкой, выбившейся из-под тяжёлого венца. И запнулся, произнося заветные слова древней клятвы.

Наследный принц смотрел на него восхищённо и жадно, пылая щеками, как девчонка. Что-то всколыхнулось внутри, кровь будто побежала быстрее, пульсируя в такт участившимся ударам сердца, знакомый жар вскипел в груди и разлился по телу. Дженсен слышал свой голос, произносящий клятву, и не отводил глаз от молодого принца, сам себе не веря.

Не могло же ему так повезти, на самом-то деле...

И потом он ещё долго присматривался, подмечая малейшие перемены настроения Джареда, то, как он двигался, говорил, смеялся чуть смущённо, хорохорился и боялся прикоснуться лишний раз к нему, к Дженсену. Одно удовольствие было наблюдать за влюблённым принцем, но Дженсен не позволял себе ложных надежд: ну и что, что кровь дракона так на него повлияла, всякое бывает... Но когда у озера Джаред выкрикнул ему в лицо всё то, что мучило его с самого начала пути, Дженсен сдался. Его самого тянуло к нему - как никогда и ни к кому раньше, и в этом тоже была странность: ни разу ещё Дженсену не хотелось не то чтобы не отпускать Джареда от себя ни на шаг - но и жизнь за него отдать, если потребуется. Словно два кусочка детской головоломки - щёлк! - вдруг встали на свои места.

И соединились накрепко, навсегда.

Но сразу поведать Джареду, кто он такой на самом деле, Дженсен не смог. Боялся, что отпугнёт, даже несмотря на то, что уже поверил в избранность Джареда, опасался, что обратное превращение, хоть и медленное, неподготовленного человека может лишить рассудка. А тело менялось. Усилием воли Дженсену удавалось сохранять человеческий облик, но всё сложнее становилось не обращать внимания на лёгкий настырный зуд в пальцах и лопатках, на тянущую боль в спине, на то, что иногда глаза застилало алым маревом, и Джаред терялся в нём, как в тумане. 

К Гнездовью Дженсен готовился прийти драконом.

## *** 

  
Джаред невольно отпрянул назад и забыл, как дышать. Руки Дженсена слегка ослабили хватку, но охотник не отпускал - смотрел в упор своими странными, демонскими золотыми глазами, опалял дымным дыханием. Джаред осмелел - вскинул ладонь и мягко дотронулся до щеки Дженсена; тот опустил ресницы, а когда поднял - радужки снова были зелёными, как майская трава. Под горячей кожей бурлили тёплые токи, но это не пугало. Дженсен был человеком... пока. Но Джаред каким-то непостижимым образом чувствовал, что тот на грани превращения.

\- Что... что будет, когда ты обернёшься? - запинаясь, спросил он. - Ты... ты сможешь вернуться в человеческий облик?

Дженсен долго смотрел на него, будто запоминал.

\- Не знаю, Джаред, - наконец сказал он. - Честное слово, не знаю.

\- Когда это произойдёт? - голос Джареда предательски дрогнул.

\- Думаю, у нас есть ещё несколько часов, - прошептал Дженсен, привлекая к себе наследного принца Драгонлейра и прижимаясь пылающим лбом к прохладной коже. Пальцы выпутали из-за ворота шнурок с флаконом, в глубине которого переливались тягучие рубиновые волны. Под встревоженным взглядом Джареда, Дженсен уронил на язык одну-единственную каплю драконьей крови, обжёгшую, словно огнём, и молча прижался к изумлённо приоткрытым губам принца. Их языки сплелись, яркий медный вкус заполнил рот Джареда, и он сглотнул, чуть отстранившись, чтобы спустя мгновение вновь утонуть в глубоком жадном поцелуе. 

Их обнажённые тела не чувствовали холода. Вернее сказать, Джаред просто не успевал - едва разгорячённой кожи касался ледяной язык стылого воздуха, как Дженсен тут же согревал озябшее место - дыханием, горячими ладонями, всем долгим, жарким телом, ласковым шёпотом... Лунный свет, будто снег с далёких гор, осыпал их серебристым сиянием, чёрные камни плавились от жара их сплетённых тел. Джаред вёл ладонями по сильной спине Дженсена, чувствовал под пальцами острый излом позвоночника, бугорки под натянутой кожей, острые, как тонкие костяные лезвия, и от невнятной, не менее острой тоски щемило сердце, а наслаждение было ярким и горьким, словно сок ранней рябины. Глаза Дженсена сияли алым и золотым, он уже не прятался за привычной прозрачной зеленью, забывшись. Губы его были горячими и почти сладкими от дымного жара. И когда первые лучи солнца тронули верхушку Гнездовья на горизонте, прогоняя ночную стужу, в последний раз Джаред глухо застонал, изливаясь между их соединённых тел, и в последний раз закричал Дженсен, запрокинув голову и разворачивая за спиной золотые кожистые крылья, пронизанные рубиновыми прожилками.

Когда их тень затмила светлеющее небо, до Джареда всё же дошло, что происходит, и от переизбытка чувств он свалился в глубокий обморок, сам того не желая.

Когда он очнулся, солнце стояло в зените и пекло немилосердно, но тень по-прежнему укрывала его: вокруг лежащего ничком Джареда кольцом свился огромный дракон с чешуёй цвета пламени и золотыми крыльями, распростёртыми наподобие палатки. Массивная голова с гребнем, алым, как кровь, покоилась напротив лица Джареда, сияющие глаза с вертикальными зрачками, не мигая, смотрели на принца. Одним ударом лапы, увенчанной когтями с медным отливом, можно было убить пару лошадей одним махом. Дракон был чудовищно красив и невероятно опасен на вид.

\- Дженсен? - сипло уточнил Джаред, садясь и машинально почёсывая перепачканный засохшим семенем живот.

Дракон коротко выдохнул, выпустив из ноздрей, куда с лёгкостью вошла бы голова Джареда, струйку сизого дыма. Придвинулся чуть ближе, шурша чешуёй по камням, и прикрыл глаза, когда Джаред с опаской положил руку на алый гребень и осторожно погладил, привыкая к странному ощущению: плоть дракона на ощупь походила на гладкий тёплый мрамор. Осмелев, он опустил ладонь чуть ниже, обвёл веко, дотронулся до сомкнутой пасти, и дракон послушно приоткрыл рот, позволяя взглянуть на очень острые, часто сидящие зубы. Между ними выскользнул раздвоенный язык, змейкой обвился вокруг запястья Джареда, легонько приласкал - тёплый и чуть влажный, будто шёлковый. 

\- Ух ты... - прошептал Джаред. - Ух ты какой... Дженсен...

Под спину удобно легло что-то плотное и гибкое, наверное, всё же хвост; крыло по-прежнему укрывало Джареда от палящего солнца, а язык дракона скользнул выше, вдоль плеча, пощекотал кожу на шее, и принц хихикнул невольно, пытаясь ухватить гибкую змейку. Джаред понимал, что в буквальном смысле играет с огнём, но знал, что Дженсен ни за что не причинит ему вреда - более того, даже в обличье дракона он каким-то непостижимым образом ухитрялся оставаться таким же прекрасным и... и желанным.

Такого Джаред не мог вообразить себе даже в самом невероятном сне, и на долю мгновения его охватил стыд: не может же быть такого, чтобы человек и дракон... Но когда язык Дженсена нежно обвёл напряжённые мышцы его живота и легко коснулся бёдер, Джаред плюнул на предрассудки, закрыл глаза и в очередной раз за последние несколько часов отдался своему новому возлюбленному. 

В обличье дракона Дженсен был едва ли не нежнее, чем в человеческом. Трогал, гладил, щекотал и обвивал своим невероятно гибким языком, от избытка чувств пускал дымные колечки и глухо урчал где-то в глубине огромного тела. Джаред кончил, изнемогая от новых, странных ощущений, смешанных с восторгом и страхом, и Дженсен бережно собрал всё до капли. 

\- Ты невероятный, - с блаженной улыбкой сообщил Джаред, отдышавшись. - А я настоящий извращенец, кто бы что ни говорил. Но мне нравится, ты не подумай... - испугался он, увидев обиженно блеснувший золотой глаз. - Хотя когда ты был человеком, было... как-то проще. Привычней.

Он покраснел, когда дракон потянулся языком к его лицу и коснулся губ. На вкус было даже сладко - с небольшим привкусом пепла и почему-то сосновой хвои. Джаред втянул раздвоенный кончик в рот и поглядел на Дженсена игриво.

\- Нравится так?

Согласный нежный рык.

\- А так? - Джаред облизал плоть, представляя, что держит во рту вовсе не драконов язык, а более приятную часть тела, разумеется, человеческого. Дженсен прикрыл глаза и выдохнул дымок в форме сердца. А потом как-то ловко перекрутился нижней частью тела, явив ошеломлённому взору Джареда...

\- Ох ты ж... - выдохнул тот и понял, что дальше никак.

Дженсен тоже это понимал, поэтому не настаивал. Просто показал, как оно бывает у драконов, и снова перевернулся, оставив Джареда в боязливом благоговейном восхищении, которое тут же схлынуло, едва принц вспомнил о том, что Дженсен может и не вернуться в человеческий облик. Стало грустно, чуть ли не до слёз. Джаред успел напридумывать себе жизнь с охотником в Вышеземье, но с драконом совместное существование представлялось туго. Дженсен словно почуял - деликатно потёрся шершавой щекой о бедро Джареда, длинно вздохнул. 

\- Огненноголовый же, верно? - Джаред погладил нос дракона. - Последний из рода... Вот же ж как оно вышло, по-дурацки. Нашёл единственную любовь всей жизни, расколдовал мимоходом и тут же потерял... 

Он принялся одеваться, весь во власти печальных мыслей, и Дженсен не мешал - тоже, наверное, грустил по-своему. Закончив увязывать тюки, Джаред встал и с неохотой глянул в раскалённое небо.

Дракон легонько боднул его в бедро.

\- Пить хочешь? Есть? Что?

Дженсен мотнул головой, сверкнув на солнце огненным гребнем, распростёр по земле огромные крылья, припал на передние лапы. И Джаред понял.

И с восторгом уточнил:

\- Правда? Верхом? Полетим?!

Дженсен коротко рыкнул, и принц, закинув тюки и зацепив их за спинной гребень, забрался на широкую спину между раскинутых крыльев. Дракон тут же приподнялся, качнувшись на лапах, и небо устремилось Джареду навстречу, а земля стала стремительно удаляться, кренясь в захватывающем дух вираже. Джаред только и успел, что ухватиться за гребень и заорать от восторга, а Дженсен наслаждался - нырял, кружил в воздухе, мерно взмахивая пронизаными солнцем крыльями, и пару раз даже дохнул пламенем, обдав Джареда жаром, будто от очага.

“Видел бы меня кто-нибудь сейчас... - думал Джаред. - Не поверят же... Ни за что не поверят... “

Он смеялся, подставляя лицо горячему ветру, сжимал отростки огненного гребня, словно поводья, управляя Дженсеном, и тот послушно закладывал виражи, то взмывая ввысь, то камнем ныряя к земле и скользя над собственной крылатой тенью, летящей по камням. Гнездовье стало ближе - тёмная громада скал закрывала половину ослепительного неба, и Дженсен медленно спланировал вниз, к небольшой горстке камней, с высоты полёта казавшихся Джареду крошечными, но на деле они легко укрыли его и дракона от зорких взглядов крылатых разведчиков.

Джаред слез со спины Дженсена и снял тюки. Повинуясь какому-то внутреннему чувству, молча оделся полностью - кожаные штаны, сапоги, тонкая кольчуга и серый плащ цвета скал. Плащ Дженсена. Шлем он неуверенно сунул под мышку и прицепил к поясу меч. Дракон наблюдал за ним, ритмично постукивая хвостом по земле.

\- Я с тобой пойду, - набычился Джаред. - Даже не думай...

Дженсен фыркнул.

\- Я сам должен добыть это клятое яйцо, понимаешь?

Дженсен прикрыл глаза и, кажется, улыбнулся.

\- Иначе какого рожна мы сюда так долго шли?

Дженсен выпустил из носа дымок и ковырнул когтём камень.

\- Нет, - сказал Джаред. - Нет, слышишь? Ты не пойдёшь туда один. Ты не справишься. Их много, ты один. И ты теперь дракон. Там, где человек пройдёт незамеченным, тебя сразу обнаружат.

Дженсен фыркнул и одним гибким движением взмыл в небо, взмахнув хвостом. Чешуя сверкнула в лучах солнца, огненный гребень на мгновение стал похожим на роскошную корону, и Джаред понял: вот он, наследник Гнездовья, законный и неустрашимый. Желание мести не иссякло за годы в груди человека - и возродилось в пламени дракона. 

Он подхватился и побежал следом, проклиная Дженсена, но тот уже и не слышал - превратился в сияющую точку на фоне опалённых огнём скал. И когда в полумиле от Гнездовья на золотого дракона ринулись чёрные силуэты с алыми крыльями, Джаред заорал и бездумно выхватил меч, запрокинув голову и слезящимися глазами глядя в небо.

Битва началась.

Дженсен грациозно уходил от ударов - золотой змейкой нырял вниз, взмывал вверх, нанося мощные удары хвостом и извергая потоки пламени. Чёрные Краснокрылые атаковали со всех сторон, но Огненноголовый был быстрее и увёртливее - опаляя соперников огнём, он успевал то куснуть, то ударить, то задеть острой гранью крыла, и скоро на землю упали трое чёрных, корчась от боли и ревя от бессильной злобы. Дженсен расшвырял остальных и стремительно понёсся ко входу в пещеру - одному из отверстий, усеивающих склон Гнездовья. Джаред побежал, огибая умирающих Красноголовых по внушительной дуге, и когда Дженсен исчез в Гнездовье, принц, не колеблясь ни секунды, последовал за ним, в дымный страшный мрак.

## *** 

  
Внутри Гнездовья было очень просторно и на редкость пустынно: Джаред без помех добрался по длинному высокому проходу к огромной центральной зале, где с лёгкостью могла поместиться пара-тройка замков наподобие Драгонлейра, и столкнулся нос к носу с двумя небольшими Краснокрылыми стражами. Ноги предательски задрожали, меч чуть не выскользнул из ослабевшей руки, но впереди вдруг мелькнул знакомый золотой отблеск, и это придало Джареду сил.

Он ловко поднырнул под брюхо одного из драконов и наугад ткнул лезвием вверх. Освящённое драконьей кровью, остриё легко вошло в плоть Краснокрылого, и тот мешком осел на землю, едва не придавив Джареда. Второй дракон зашипел и приготовился дохнуть огнём, но Джаред, обалдев от собственной ловкости, полоснул лезвием по горлу и почти снёс твари голову. 

Над головой раздалось шипение, волна жаркого воздуха хлестнула в лицо, и Джаред, опустив окровавленный меч, смотрел, как сверху к нему планирует его Дженсен. Его золотой Дженсен, с порванным крылом и мелкими ранами на тяжело вздымающихся боках. Живой, хоть и побитый. Джаред улыбнулся, чувствуя, как в горле встаёт ком.

\- У тебя там своя война, я смотрю... Я пока справляюсь.

Дженсен выдохнул дым и коротко лизнул Джареда в лицо. 

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - сказал Джаред, глядя в золотые глаза. - Каким бы ты ни был. Это судьба.

Громоподобный рык донёсся с высоты - огненно-алые крылья закрыли слабые отблески солнца, проникающие сквозь отверстия в стенах пещеры. Рёв был настолько силён, что Джаред пошатнулся и едва не выронил меч. Дженсен тяжело вскинул голову, зашипел и взмыл в воздух, навстречу огромной чёрной тени, старому вожаку Краснокрылых. Под брюхом медленно парящей туши, отливающей бронзой, шныряли мелкие миньоны. На Джареда ни один дракон внимания не обращал, все взгляды притягивал точёный золотой силуэт Дженсена. И когда в воздухе схлестнулись чёрно-алые тела и единственное золотое, создавая чудовищный вихрь из бешено бьющих крыльев, хвостов, пламени и дыма, Джаред понял: если Дженсен умрёт, ему тоже не жить.

Просто потому что судьба такая.

Он лишь на мгновение опустил взгляд под ноги и увидел в расселине тускло поблёскивающие тёмные шары, ровными рядами уходящие во мрак. То, ради чего он шёл сюда. Бери да уходи, никто не заметит. Даже Краснокрылые зрители - самки, молодые самцы и детёныши, сидящие на уступах импровизированной арены боя, были увлечены схваткой и не смотрели на одинокого человека с мечом в руке. 

В воздухе мелькали чешуйки - чёрные, алые, золотые... Рёв и шипение эхом метались в стенах пещеры, оглушая. Огненные вспышки озаряли логово, остро пахло палёной плотью и кровью - знакомый запах, вызывающий в памяти неожиданно сладкие и болезненные воспоминания. Дженсен разделался с миньонами и теперь кружил вокруг старого вожака, медленно примериваясь, чтобы нанести удар. Он устал, каждый взмах крыльев давался ему с трудом, но месть взывала к жертвам, и Дженсен не мог противиться этому зову. И когда Краснокрылый с рвом выдохнул поток ослепительного пламени, золотой дракон с огненным гребнем ответил столь же мощным огненным шквалом.

И оба рухнули на каменный пол пещеры.

Джаред застыл от ужаса, глядя, как извиваются переломанные тела, как рычит и бьётся обожжённый Краснокрылый, как сотрясает воздух шипением и рёвом окровавленный Огненноголовый, как из последних сил драконы хлещут друг друга хвостами и концами крыльев... Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем старый вожак, в последний раз взорвав воздух громоподобным рёвом, в котором слышались боль и ярость, затих, и Дженсен рухнул сверху, придавив чёрную тушу золотым телом.

Всё, обречённо подумал Джаред. Конец. Сейчас с насестов слетят остальные и просто прикончат убийцу своего вожака.

Но, к его величайшему изумлению, Краснокрылые остались молча сидеть на своих местах, неподвижные и спокойные, будто каменные изваяния. Более того: с нижних ярусов начали появляться те, кого Дженсен называл рабами: робкие и запуганные Огненноголовые, взятые в плен много лет назад. Все взоры были устремлены на два неподвижных тела в центре зала - чёрное и золотое сплелись в последнем смертельном объятии. 

Но Дженсен ещё дышал.

Внезапно один из неподвижно сидевших Краснокрылых размеренно захлопал крыльями. Спустя мгновение к нему присоединились ещё двое, и ещё, и Джаред почувствовал, как поднимается ветер от сотен бьющих крыльев - словно зрители аплодировали храбрости и отваге драконов, лежащих в центре арены. А потом один из Краснокрылых плавно слетел вниз, мельком глянув на Джареда, окутал крыльями окровавленное золотое тело и тут же распахнул их, являя ошеломлённому взору принца Дженсена - человека, лежащего ничком на огромной туше мёртвого чёрного дракона.

От этого зрелища Джаред едва не рухнул наземь.

Теперь отчего-то на него смотрели все - и Краснокрылые, и Огненноголовые, и странный дракон, сумевший преобразить Дженсена. Смотрели так, будто ждали чего-то. И Джаред, зачем-то положив на землю окровавленный меч, сделал шаг к своему золотому дракону, руки которого покрывали чёрные ожоги, а на лице запеклась кровь.

\- Хотите, чтобы я забрал его? - спросил Джаред хрипло. - Или признаёте его победителем и вашим истинным королём?

Краснокрылый маг выдохнул струйку дыма и распростёр над ними свои крылья. Джаред вскарабкался на тушу побеждённого и склонился над Дженсеном, осторожно обнимая его. Плоть под ладонями была горячей, словно под кожей пылал огонь, но лицо Дженсена было бледным и почти мёртвым. 

\- И что я должен делать? - спросил Джаред тихо. - Поцеловать тебя, как в старой легенде, и разбудить ото сна? Сказать, что люблю тебя, охотник из Вышеземья? 

Веки Дженсена дрогнули, губы шевельнулись.

\- Милорд... - прохрипел он. 

\- Заткнись, Дженсен, - нежно прошептал Джаред, смаргивая слёзы. - Какой я тебе милорд?

И поцеловал своего золотого дракона.

*** 

Следующее, что помнил Джаред, было его мучительное пробуждение - на жёстком каменном ложе, в окружении опалённых пламенем стен. Всё, что было после поцелуя умирающего Дженсена, милосердно стёрлось из памяти - он подозревал, что драконы не стали продолжать ставшую бессмысленной битву, а его самого, как досадную мелкую помеху, просто отнесли в сторону и бросили. Оба вожака - старый захватчик и молодой законный наследник - были мертвы, и теперь драконам не было никакого дела до человека - надо было разобраться, что делать дальше. К счастью, магия Краснокрылого каким-то образом коснулась и Джареда - чувствовал он себя относительно неплохо, по крайней мере физически. На душе было горько и пусто.

Он подобрал с пола меч и вышел из каменного закутка в центральный зал. Тела дракона и человека исчезли, Краснокрылые и осмелевшие Огненноголовые перекрикивались в вышине и возбуждённо хлопали крыльями. Никто не обратил внимания на Джареда, который медленно брёл к выходу, волоча за собой порванный серый плащ, испачканный в крови золотого дракона.

Он забыл про ритуал, про яйцо, про всё на свете. Перед глазами стояло лицо Дженсена - зелёные глаза с язычком пламени в глубине, улыбка на мягких губах, морщинки в уголках глаз, бледные пятнышки веснушек на щеках... Он вспоминал жар его рук, его тела, твёрдость и вкус его плоти, наслаждение, которое можно было выразить только хриплыми стонами, криками, бессвязными мольбами... Дженсен, золотой дракон. Его личное проклятие, его судьба, половина его души и сердца... Джаред чувствовал себя так, словно у него одним махом отняли смысл жить дальше.

Он вышел на свет угасающего дня - косые алые лучи заходящего солнца окрашивали чёрные стены Гнездовья в цвет запёкшейся крови. Начинало холодать. На горизонте чередой вставали холмы - по ним лежал обратный путь, в Драгонлейр.

Джаред не хотел никуда идти.

Битый час он просидел под скалой, прижимая к груди тюк с одеждой и одеялами, невидящими глазами глядя во мрак. Он ждал, что драконы спохватятся, отправятся на его поиски... быть может, всё же не зря тот Краснокрылый обратил Дженсена перед смертью, не просто же ради того, чтобы Джаред попрощался с ним по-человечески... Но Гнездовье хранило гордое молчание, и ни один дракон не показывался наружу из тёмных зевов бесчисленных пещер. 

В конце концов Джаред собрал узлы и направился к далёким холмам, еле различимым в густых сумерках. Ноги сами несли его прочь, мысли путались, в душе царило безнадёжное, страшное отчаяние. Он не хотел возвращаться в Драгонлейр - не нужен ему был никакой проклятый ритуал, наследство, замок и даже книги и звёзды. Он больше не принц Джаред, законный наследник престола. Он никто. 

От этой мысли неожиданно стало легче. Джаред решил, что из Срединных земель сразу направится в Вышеземье, подальше в горы, покрытые густыми лесами. Поселится где-нибудь в глуши, будет охотиться, чтобы прокормить себя, и никогда не вернётся ни в Драгонлейр, ни в Гнездовье. Пусть все считают, что он сгинул в логове драконов вместе с охотником. Его не волновало, что станет с троном, кто займёт его место... да пусть хоть весь мир катится в преисподнюю - если в нём нет Дженсена, в чём тогда смысл?

Джаред не помнил, как добрался до границы Срединных земель. Просто в один прекрасный день очнулся на кровати в захудалой гостинице, рядом дымилась плошка с супом, а в ногах сидела симпатичная девица и зашивала его рубаху. Джаред смущённо поблагодарил её, выпроводил за дверь, оделся и покинул постоялый двор, оставив свои тюки и забрав только самое необходимое - больше не было нужды в тёплых вещах и одеялах. Ещё через день пути Джаред купил на оставшиеся медяки крепкого выносливого мула и направился вдоль излучины реки, которая должна была привести его в горы минуя Драгонлейр. 

Спустя семь дней странствия вдоль поросших тростником берегов с остановками на ночлег, когда припасы подходили к концу, Джаред вышел к подножию невысокой горы, густо покрытой лесом. Неподалёку раскинулась небольшая деревушка - кособокие глинобитные хижины лепились к каменному основанию подобно ласточкиным гнёздам, и Джаред решил, что здесь-то уж точно никто не опознает в нём наследного принца Драгонлейра. Он поправил мешок на плече и постучался в первый попавшийся дом.

\- Прошу прощения, добрый человек, - сказал он приземистому мужику, отворившему дверь. - Могу ли я остановиться у вас на ночлег? Денег у меня нет, но я могу отработать...

И улыбнулся. На потрескавшихся губах проступили капельки крови.

## *** 

  
Прошёл год. Долгий и бессмысленный год, на протяжении которого Джаред учился жить с половиной сердца и практически полным отсутствием души. Боль немного притупилась - он глушил её работой, помогал жителям Темнолесья с починкой хижин, ходил на рыбалку вместе с местными, охотился в густых лесах на горных склонах... Выстроил себе лачугу не хуже и не лучше других, купил у заезжего торговца несколько книг и коротал вечера за чтением. А ночью выходил и смотрел на небо, густо усеянное звёздами. Ждал, не случится ли чудо, не промелькнёт ли в беспросветной черноте золотая комета... Нет.

Изредка из столицы вместе с бродячими торговцами приходили новости: король-вдовец, потерявший вдобавок и сына, женился на безутешной несостоявшейся снохе, и та принесла ему сына, так что трон в надёжных руках. Джаред воспринял новость равнодушно - сидел на берегу, чинил рыболовную сеть, слушал вполуха, словно и не про его семью шла речь. И вообще будто бы вся жизнь его - до встречи с Дженсеном - была просто бессмысленным сном, про который и вспоминать не стоило. Какая разница, что снится, всё равно проснёшься.

Его в деревне любили, считали за своего. Сватали своих дочерей и получали вежливые отказы. Джаред жил бобылём и твёрдо стоял на своём, когда дело касалось одиночества, поэтому от него всё же отстали, решив, что у каждого свои странности. Джареду было плевать, что о нём думают остальные, он просто старался жить как все.

И у него даже получалось, пока из столицы не дошёл слух, потрясший всех - от Вышеземья до Нижних границ.

Над Драгонлейром видели драконов.

Первый раз за сотню лет.

Эту новость поведал обтрёпанный торговец тканями и посудой, заехавший в Темнолесье по пути в Вышеземье. Вокруг пузатого важного человечка в живописных лохмотьях собралась вся деревня, и даже Джаред пришёл послушать, о чём на сей раз сплетничают в столице. 

Послушал и обомлел. Где-то под сердцем тоненько закололо, дыхание сбилось на миг.

Драконы. Над Драгонлейром. 

И всё вернулось в один миг - долгий путь в Гнездовье, улыбки и взгляды, низкий бархатный смех и голос, напевающий вышеземские песенки, озеро с берегами, покрытыми мягкой травой, и опрокинутое небо в глазах цвета листвы... Крылья. Полёт над выжженой равниной. Запах крови и смерти. Золотые чешуйки на пальцах, голос из обожжённого горла: “Милорд...” 

И тот, последний поцелуй.

Джаред отловил торговца, когда все разбрелись, впечатлённые новостью, затряс так, что у того зубы застучали друг о дружку и пара пуговиц отлетела с рубища.

\- Говори, что за драконы?! Сколько? Когда видели?! Да отвечай ты, шкура продажная!

\- Угомонись ты, деревенщина! - заверещал торговец, пытаясь оторвать цепкие пальцы Джареда от своих лохмотьев. - Уж месяц как летают, сам видел... По трое. Здоровые гады. Не нападают, будто ищут чего-то. Да пусти ты!

Джаред разжал руки, и торговец шлёпнулся на землю. Тут же заныл:

\- А пуговицы, пуговицы кто вернёт...

\- Да отстань ты с пуговицами своими! - Джаред помог толстяку встать. - Пойдём-ка, угощу тебя местным пойлом. И одежду нормальную дам. Только ты расскажи мне всё, что знаешь. Идёт?

Спустя час Джаред вышел из таверны, пошатываясь, но опьянён он был не вином. В груди теснилось, распирало, перехватывало дыхание ощущение огромного, почти забытого счастья. Он смотрел и не видел дороги - глаза застилали невольные слёзы.

Три дракона, сказал торговец. Всегда три.

Два чёрных с крыльями цвета крови.

И один - золотой.

***

Драгонлейр встретил Джареда давно забытым людским гомоном, вонью, грязью, перестуком лошадиных копыт и грохотом тележных колёс по мощёным мостовым, руганью торговцев в Сытных рядах, ленивой перебранкой стражников и весёлым щебетом детей, шнырявших повсюду. Джаред слился с толпой, просочился в ворота и поглубже натянул капюшон серого плаща. Вряд ли его кто-нибудь узнает - ну да бережёного боги хранят. 

От сплетниц, коротавших время возле лавки зеленщика, Джаред узнал, что драконы прилетают каждый день - как только солнце начинает катиться к закату, и тень от шпиля Сторожевой башни наискось ложится через главную площадь. За час до этого стражники загоняют жителей по домам, от греха подальше, хотя драконы никого не тронули ни разу - просто кружат над городом, опускаясь так низко, что можно различить каждую чешуйку на их шкурах. И да, молодой человек, всё верно. Два чёрных и один золотой. 

Дженсен, думал Джаред, торопливо шагая к главной площади. Дженсен, ты вернулся за мной. Боги, это чудо какое-то... Ты жив. Ты жив. Ты жив.

Он миновал отряд стражников, прижавшись к стене и практически слившись с ней, и свернул в переулок. Отсюда была видна Сторожевая башня, вспарывающая шпилем облака; на самом верху виднелась галерея, где в пасмурные дни и по ночам зажигали огни для кораблей, входящих в залив Драгон. Солнце начало клониться к закату, и стены Сторожевой башни окрасились пурпуром и золотом. Позади стражники начали лениво покрикивать на торговцев, заставляя их свернуть лавочку. Гвалт, кудахтанье кур, возмущённые вопли горожан, обсчитанных в суматохе, - всё это играло Джареду на руку: пока на главной улице царит хаос, ему никто не помешает незамеченным пробраться к башне.

Он подошёл к воротам, когда главная площадь почти опустела. Стражник, охранявший вход в башню, недовольно воззрился на верзилу в сером плаще с капюшоном, скрывающим лицо.

\- Чего надо? Вали давай, скоро твари эти прилетят. Может, сегодня они решат перекусить именно тобой, - он заржал и выставил короткое копьё. - Пошёл вон, говорю.

\- Ты поупитанней меня будешь, - тихо сказал Джаред и пнул стражника промеж ног. Тот охнул и согнулся пополам, получил в скулу и завалился в нишу в стене. Шлем сполз, и Джаред поправил его. Быстро огляделся: никого. Очевидно, мало кому в голову приходило лезть на Сторожевую башню без особой надобности, поэтому и охраняли её кое-как.

Что ж, оно и к лучшему. 

Джаред прошептал одними губами: “Я иду”.

И нырнул в тёмное нутро башни, по которому далеко вверх вилась узкая винтовая лестница, теряясь во мраке. Насколько Джаред помнил из учебников древней истории, ступеней в ней было ровно шестьсот шесть. Шестьсот шесть шагов к возможности снова дышать. Жить. Знать, что всё было не зря.

Он сорвал со стены факел и принялся взбираться, считая про себя ступени.

На трёхсотой глубоко внизу грохнула дверь, и донеслись возбуждённые голоса - стражники обнаружили своего соратника. По чёрным стенам заметались отблески факелов. Джаред прибавил шагу.

Он запыхался, устал, но упрямо лез вверх, считая ступени. Триста восемь, триста девять, триста десять...

Сквозь узкие бойницы виднелось небо, залитое закатным маревом, и морская гладь залива с покачивающимися на ней судёнышками всех мастей. Крики чаек распарывали неподвижный вечерний воздух. Джаред переложил факел в другую руку и остановился на мгновение, переводя дух. Колени противно дрожали, икры ныли от боли, сердце прыгало где-то в горле.

Четыреста десять, четыреста одиннадцать...

Стражники отстали - немудрено, в полном обмундировании и с тяжёлыми копьями - но всё же продолжали преследование судя по отблескам факелов и тихим голосам снизу. Джаред передохнул пять минут на узкой площадке и заставил себя лезть выше. Верх башни терялся во мраке, но где-то там, очень высоко, брезжил слабый свет..

Пятьсот девяносто, пятьсот девяносто один...

Последний рывок. Последние пролёты, дощатый настил галереи, свежий ветер, врывающийся сквозь проём в полу, солнечный свет, золотыми полосами ложащийся на стены. Джаред отшвырнул факел, подтянулся на руках и забросил измученное тело на площадку галереи. Сквозь полукруглые арки открытых окон веяло морем, было влажно и прохладно. Джаред отдышался, подполз к окну и выглянул.

Вид был потрясающий, что ни говори.

Драгонлейр расстилался внизу мозаикой черепичных крыш, напоминающих лоскутное одеяло. Залив нестерпимо сверкал в лучах заходящего солнца, корабли отсюда даже видны не были... Джаред, задыхаясь от колотья в боку, прищурился, вглядываясь в оранжево-алое небо. Где-то далеко были слышны вопли стражников, лязг доспехов, но он не обращал на них никакого внимания. 

Он ждал драконов.

И они не замедлили явиться.

Сначала Джаред сквозь пелену слёз, выступивших от ветра, увидел три маленьких тёмных силуэта на фоне багрового заката – выстроившись правильным треугольником, они приближались с каждым взмахом могучих крыльев, и Джаред с риском для жизни высунулся из окна наполовину, побелевшими от напряжения пальцами вцепившись в балюстраду. Ветер хлестнул в лицо, ослепляя, выбивая дух. Топот стражников стал громче.

А чёрные силуэты вдруг превратились в трёх великолепных драконов, плавно спускающихся к гавани по спирали – Джаред слышал размеренные звуки, которые издавали их крылья, видел очертания гордо посаженных голов, увенчанных гребнями, но по-прежнему не мог различить цвета. Он яростно утирал слёзы, боролся с ветром и, кажется, даже что-то орал, но разве могла его крошечная фигурка привлечь внимание таких огромных существ? Драконы почти поравнялись с башней, и Джаред наконец-то увидел то, что хотел.

Два чёрных Краснокрылых – будто стражи по бокам прекрасного дракона с золотой чешуёй, ослепительно сверкающей на солнце, и огненным гребнем, похожим на великолепную корону. Они парили, опустив головы, словно выискивая кого-то, и Джаред понял: ещё немного – и они опустятся так низко, что уже не смогут заметить его.

И тогда, задыхаясь от бьющего в лицо ветра и слыша за спиной отчётливые голоса и звуки торопливых шагов, он ухватился за края оконного проёма и встал на балюстраду, чувствуя, как дрожат от напряжения ноги и начинает кружиться голова. 

Нельзя смотреть вниз, приказал он себе. Не смей. 

А потом заорал во всю мочь лёгких, заполненных солёным морским ветром:

\- ДЖЕНСЕН!

## *** 

  
Вокруг толстенького торговца собрались деревенские – возбуждённые донельзя, побросавшие все дела и заботы, они жадно слушали, открыв рты, неторопливый, приправленный фантастическими подробностями рассказ о том, как какой-то сумасшедший поубивал с полсотни стражников, взобрался на самую что ни на есть верхотуру Сторожевой башни, дождался драконов и улетел на одном из них, на самом красивом, золотом. Куда? Да кто ж его знает, мэм, куда… Главное – зачем? Говорят, те стражники, которые за ним полезли, видели, будто он вспрыгнул на парапет, что-то крикнул, а потом просто шагнул вниз. Да, мэм, истинно так. Только вот когда все кинулись посмотреть, как он кувыркается к земле-матушке, наш герой взял и появился – верхом на золотом драконе, как будто принц Родерик из Сказаний о Великих. Кстати, пара экземпляров ещё осталась, могу продать по сходной цене…

*** 

Дженсен улыбался. Джаред не мог наглядеться на эту улыбку. Касался кончиками пальцев уголков губ, считал веснушки, подолгу вглядывался в зелёные глаза с золотистыми искорками в прозрачной глубине, любовался тем, как лучи рассветного солнца путаются в коротких русых волосах, и не находил слов, чтобы выразить всё, что чувствовал.

Дженсен тоже молчал. Позволял себя трогать, улыбался, ласкал в ответ, жадно, ненасытно, до дрожи.

На самой верхушке скалы, венчающей Гнездовье, на ложе из тростника и пуха, они наслаждались любовью – неспешной, страстной, выстраданной обоими. И замирая в сильных объятиях Дженсена, выкрикивая в экстазе его имя, Джаред вспоминал тот захватывающий дух, страшный и прекрасный миг, когда золотой дракон услышал его. Когда он сделал шаг, улыбаясь счастливо. Когда взмыл в закатное небо, крепко ухватившись за огненный гребень. Когда понял, что больше никогда не сможет оставить Дженсена или отпустить его.

\- Мне удалось выжить, Джаред. Они сделали меня своим вождём – признали все, даже Краснокрылые. Но ты исчез, и я хоть и выжил, но жить без тебя не получалось. Совсем. 

\- У меня тоже, не поверишь, - усмехнулся Джаред, целуя Дженсена в плечо. – Так, видимость одна… Но тебе-то наверное хуже было – с деревенщины какой спрос, а с вождя очень даже…

\- Как-то справлялся, - Дженсен прижал Джареда к боку, закинул руку за голову. – Маг помогал, как мог. Чувствовал себя виноватым, что выполнял приказ тогда, когда меня приговорили к превращению. Я убедил его, что не всё так плохо.

Джаред фыркнул.

\- Драконом ты тоже был ничего так… А разве маг не мог помочь тебе меня найти?

\- Это не в его силах. Я сам решил, что каждый день буду прилетать в Драгонлейр, ждать, что рано или поздно ты услышишь обо мне и придёшь. Как видишь, не ошибся.

Джаред перевернулся на живот, сплёл руки под подбородком, умостив их на груди Дженсена, с нежностью уставился в сонные зелёные глаза.

\- То есть теперь ты сможешь превращаться туда-сюда, когда захочешь, да? Маг придумал новое колдовство или всегда его знал? Ладно, можешь не отвечать. Мне достаточно, что теперь ты со мной – в человеческом облике или в драконьем, неважно. 

Дженсен приподнялся на локте. Его глаза сияли особенно ярко, а улыбка говорила больше любых слов. Джаред зажмурился, счастливо засмеялся, уткнувшись носом в грудь Дженсена, и не сразу расслышал, что тот говорит. А когда всё же понял, ошеломлённо уставился на своего золотого дракона и уточнил осторожно:

\- Чего? 

\- Чего-чего, - Дженсен потрепал Джареда по волосам. – Я говорю, магу вполне под силу устроить так, чтобы ты почувствовал себя в шкуре дракона. Ненадолго, потому что это может быть опасно, но разок мы могли бы с тобой полетать… Поохотиться… И заняться чем-нибудь не менее приятным… Мне кажется, из тебя получился бы очень симпатичный дракон. Что скажешь? Джаред? Джаред, не смей! Задушишь, дылда лохматая... Щекотно! Джаред! 

\- Я тебя люблю, - прошептал Джаред в ухо распростёртого под ним смеющегося Дженсена. – Дракону я это уже говорил, теперь на очереди человек.

\- А дракон тебе ответил? – улыбаясь, выдохнул Дженсен. – Нет? Тогда за него это сделаю я.

 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
